baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Frances
When the whole world seemed dark and evil... I realised the problem wasn't the world. It was way I saw it. |affiliation = Heroes, Red Riding Hood, King Adam's castle |alignment = Good |relatives = seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |portrayedby = Etta Schmidt Claire Lebeau (Broadway musical) |leitmotif = Belle's Theme A Melancholy Song |firstappearance = Once Upon a Time |latestappearance = Into the Light |latestmention = The Wardrobe Children |infobox = EF |next_appearance = |alternate = Belle Belle Belle Queen Belle }} Queen Belle Frances, a romantic intellectual, served for ten years as the main protagonist of Villains Unite! before shifting into a supporting role. Intelligent and self-reliant, Belle stood for what she believed in and was a leader in the fight against evil, along the way converting infamous villains into heroes. Belle suffered many losses along the way but also gained a greater family, and was ultimately rewarded with a peaceful death in the Manor of the Enchanted Sun, surrounded by the people she loved. She rejoined her husband King Adam in Elysium, and from there exerted her influence to guide heroes, including Kelly West and Adriana, on their paths to heroism. She was later given new life by the gods, and became one of Zelena's companions. After travels with Zelena, Belle was once again ready to go back home to Elysium, and sacrificed herself to save Gabriel Zucker's life. Belle is based on the character of the same name from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Descendants and is an allusion to King Arthur from Arthurian mythology and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Belle Frances' World-2 counterpart is Elsa Lanchester. Belle Frances is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Isabelle French, Belle, Belle, Belle, 'and 'Jessica Clinton, the main reality counterpart of Belle and Queen Belle. Bio In the French Village past, Belle sings about how much she hates provincial life. She then returns home to find from her father, Maurice, that she is to be wed to Gaston. She analyzes Gaston and turns him down. She is then forced to be wed. On her wedding day, she escapes her home. She runs to Prince Adam's castle. There, she is captured and imprisoned. She pleads to be let out. She is given a room. Later at dinner, Adam and Belle converse. Months later, they dance and share a kiss. Belle breaks Adam's curse. They marry three months later. ("Beauty's Beast") Under the orders of the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil, Belle is kidnapped by Gaston. She escapes. In the process, she knocks out LeFou and buys a steam carriage. Upon returning to the castle, she laments over King Adam's fate. She promises to save him. Hearing Cruella arrive, she arms herself. Cruella comes in, pointing a gun at her. Belle knocks her out with a frying pan. When Cruella wakes up, she rips out her heart. She commands Cruella to return to the palace and act against Cruella. When the Evil Queen and Cruella arrive at her castle. They do battle with her Belle crushes Cruella's heart, killing the villain. However, the Queen rips out Adam's heart and places it into Cruella. Cruella is revived, killing Adam instead. The Queen and Cruella teleport away, victorious. Meanwhile, Belle laments over Adam's death. ("''Once Upon a Time''") She cries over Adam's body and leaves the castle. When she goes to the village, she sees Gaston's dead body and a terrified LeFou. She asks for directions to the Evil Queen's castle. In the Woods, she gets an invitation to the Queen's Gala. At the Gala, she finds out that she has been branded a criminal. Red Riding Hood warns her of Maleficent. When she reveals herself, she runs away. ("The Proclamation") Belle returns to her village and steps over Gaston's body. When she arrives at her castle, she runs into Red again. Belle questions why Red was in her castle. Approving of her answer, she strikes a friendship with Red. They go inside the library, where Belle finds Adam's journal. She finds someone called Lumiere, who is a candelabra. She retrieves the candelabra and lights it. Lumiere, under Maleficent's control, tells her that Cruella's weakness is gold. This is false. Later, he ensnares Red. She dumps water on him, effectively ridding them of the candle. She later gives materials and provisions to Red, sending her to the village. ("''What Comes to Mind''") She saves Anita at London Harbor, using the Fires of Lumiere. She returns to her palace and caresses Adam's face. She admits that she was the cause of his death. Just then, Maleficent interrupts her fragile moment. They battle each other. She uses the fires of Lumiere again and burns Maleficent, incapacitating the witch. Little does she know, Adam has been cursed. She travels to the French Village and meets up with Red. She steps out with her to combat Gaston. When Gaston charges at her and Red, she rips out Gaston's heart. Commanding him to remain with LeFou. She returns to the Palace with Red and places Gaston's heart into King Adam. Adam is resurrected. She looks in horror as Maleficent's curse is activated and Adam becomes her enemy. ("Gold Mark") She and Red run away from the castle room and into the Library. There, Red lights Lumiere. Belle asks Lumiere how to break Maleficent's curse. Lumiere tells them that they need a symbol of time or reversal or love. Lumiere identifies two people who can help, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. They go to them for help. The pair agrees to help and provide themselves. However, they do not fully cure him. ("Truth and Daggers", "Beauty's Beast") Later, she and Red sift through the library while Adam meditates. She finds a book, Beauty's Beast. Reading it, she finds out that true love's kiss is the cure. Mrs. Potts confirms this. She kisses Adam, curing him. They later celebrate. ("Beauty's Beast") After the battle against Mortimer Teal, Jessica Clinton returns to the Enchanted Forest, reverting to her original counterpart of Belle Frances. Belle then travels a year later with Zelena and Ben to the Happily Ever After Forest and brings them to the Manor of the Enchanted Sun - but not before having Zelena cast a time bubble around it so that a second for the rest of the world could be an eternity for them. They go to the library, and Belle discovers a prophecy that she has never seen before - that at the set of the Eternal Sun, Belle will get her happy ending. Zelena and Ben interpret it to be the setting of the magical golden sun above Belle's manor, but Belle knows what it truly means. One day, the three of them enjoy a picnic lunch. Unbeknownst to Zelena and Ben, however, Belle has slipped elixirs of life to last at least a century into their tea. As the years pass, Zelena and Ben do not age, but Belle does. One day, Ben and Zelena finally realize that Belle is aging but not them, and asks her why they're not aging. Belle says that in due time, she will reveal the cause. Sighing, they accept, and life goes on. Many years later, Belle is elderly. One day, she opens the shades in the library, but her legs give way. Zelena and Ben rush to Belle and get her onto the couch. Belle then explains that the prophecy said that the setting of the Eternal Sun would give her a happy ending - but the sun wasn't the magical sun - it was her life. Belle tells Zelena and Ben that she wanted them to continue their lives after a long life with Belle, who feels that her happy ending is near, and that she will soon be reunited with Adam, as they will no longer have unfinished business. She tells them that they have at least thirty years left before the elixir's effects stop, but that she has an antidote that can take, and they will begin aging again. Belle tells them that her happy ending has come, and tells them to find a book called Memento Mori, which has Belle's last secrets in a letter on the thirty-third page. Belle then looks up at the sky and sees Adam beckoning for her. Belle then closes her eyes and dies. Afterwards, Zelena and Ben have a vision of a younger Belle and Adam under a magical eternal sun and Elysium, and then read Belle's message about the Literary Order. Soon after Belle's death, she ends up in Elysium and encounters Robin Hood, Zelena's True Love. When Robin informs Belle that Zelena has been cursed and is now Kelly, who lacks the spark she needs to solve the mystery of the Dark Curse affecting the fairytale characters, Belle decides to send Robin back using True Love's Kiss as a gift to her old friend. When Robin and Kelly reunite, Belle smiles from Elysium and whispers to Robin to make sure that he keeps a close eye on Kelly and return to Elysium when his mission is complete. At some point in time, Belle sends Ariel a message to deliver to Zelena/Kelly. Ariel later gives Zelena Belle's warning. After the heroes bid Zelena goodbye as she prepares to regenerate, Zelena begins having second thoughts about changing everything about herself until Robin Hood and Robin appear once more before Zelena. Zelena is surprised to see them again, but Robin tells her mother that she’s got one more surprise. Behind both Robins, Belle steps out and greets Zelena, telling her that Elysium is a beautiful place she’s headed to, which both Robins agree to. Belle bids her goodbye, and with both Robins, disappears. Zelena then regenerates, and her first incarnation joins Belle in Elysium. Zelena later calls Belle from Seattle, asking her to guide Adriana and explain to her the magic of the Sword of Destiny and its Threads of Destiny. Belle agrees to help Zelena, and appears to Adriana in Cardiff as a Visionkind model connected to Belle's consciousness. Though Adriana has never personally met Belle, she recognises her as Zelena's friend and asks why Belle has come to see her. Belle explains that Zelena found out from Ivy Belfrey that Adriana was searching for an explanation as to what the Threads are. Belle then explains that the Threads of Destiny are magical gifts given to certain holders of the Sword of Destiny to enable them to travel throughout time and space. Belle says that only Adriana can now control the Threads of Destiny. To test it out, Adriana uses it to travel back to London, and Belle disappears. Belle later reappears at Adriana's Christmas party that she throws as a way to defeat the Dark Coven. She is in attendance and is the only deceased person to attend. Belle asks Adriana if all went well with the Threads of Destiny. Adriana says that all did indeed go well, and thanks Belle for her help. Later, a golden glow envelops Belle and she is given a new physical body, which is a restored version of her original body. She smiles and walks out, saying that she'll be returning home to Elysium soon, but not before helping out the heroes. Belle eventually starts learning magic in preparation for the battle against the Dark Coven using Zelena's old spellbook, temporarily residing in the apartments above Adriana's pub. One day, while she is practicing a plant-based spell, Adriana walks into her room and asks what spell she's learning now. Belle explains that the spells she's learning will allow her to ensnare someone - preferably one of the Coven - in dangerous and prickly thorns. Adriana is amused and offers to teach Belle magic beyond Zelena's book, an offer Belle says she might have to take her up on. Later, Belle joins the heroes in fighting the Dark Coven, dressed up in some of Zelena's witch apparel. Later, Belle enjoys a drink with the heroes at the pub. Belle is in the pub having a pint with Adriana when the pub door opens and Kelly walks in. Kelly is elated to see Belle again, and the two friends share a hug. Belle asks Kelly how her mission went, to which Kelly says that she managed to dispel Ivy Belfrey and her Daleks from London, and that Roni - actually their old friend Regina, the former Evil Queen - sends her regards. Later, after Adriana makes her leave, Belle informs Kelly that she saw a mark on Adriana's forehead but does not recall its appearance. Kelly says that the Coven is growing stronger. Later, Belle is present with Kelly as they take on the Dark Coven together. Belle takes on Morgan Le Fay and Baba Yaga, while Kelly takes on her old enemy Mother Gothel. Belle manages to subdue her opponents, while Gothel manages to overpower Kelly. Gothel prepares to kill Kelly, but before she is able to, Belle throws the sword she was using at Gothel. The sword goes through her and kills her. Once she's sure Gothel is dead, Belle rushes to Kelly and asks if she's okay, to which Kelly is and thanks her. That night, Belle and Kelly share a drink at the pub. Belle appears to the Five as they travel home from Storybrooke as a Visionkind, informing them of what they'll be missing out on if they decide to leave Storybrooke, before telling them it's a good thing that they decided to save the world instead of stay in Storybrooke. After the Great Curse is cast, Belle and the other fairytale residents in London are transported to the New Enchanted Forest, where the Dark Coven plans to bring back Madame Leota to usher in a new age of darkness. Belle accompanies Zelena and her allies as they travel to a campsite, where they make plans for their battle against the Coven. Belle assures Zelena that they will be able to stop the Coven, but Zelena is hesitant, telling Belle that she's been gone for a while, and that she doesn't know just how dangerous the Coven can be. Belle reminds Zelena that she's been watching her in Elysium all this time, and that she does indeed know how the Coven operates. Belle then says that she feels useless, before Zelena tells her she's not, telling her that Adriana told her that she performs magic now. Belle smiles and hugs her old friend, before going to explore the area. Later, at the face-off between the Dark Coven and Zelena and her allies, Belle uses her magic against the Coven. Afterwards, she is present at the celebration feast, before stepping away into the darkness. Zelena, Oliver, and James follow her and ask where she's going. Belle smiles and tells them that it's time for her to go home, before giving her son and grandson some advice and hugging them goodbye. A white portal to Elysium opens, and Hugo steps through to reunite with his family. He smiles at them and tells them that he loves them, before reaching his hand out to his mother. Belle smiles at them one last time and takes Hugo's hand, going through the portal, her body turning to spirit. Belle and Hugo disappear, back home in Elysium. Trivia Character Notes * Belle kept her maiden name after marrying King Adam, but if she hadn't kept her maiden name, then her name would be Belle Français. * Belle is portrayed by special guest star Etta Schmidt. Family * Father: Maurice † * Husband: King Adam † * Sons: Ben French and Theodore Frances * Daughter-in-law: Cinderella French * Grandson: Matthew Noir † * Granddaughter-in-law: Aurora NoirAurora (Mother of Mine)† * Great-granddaughter: Clara Noir † Magical Abilities * Witchcraft - Ability to cast spells Appearances Prose * ''Snow White: A Reverse Cinderella Story'' * ''Belle Frances and the Philosopher's Stone'' * ''Of Beauties and Witches'' * ''A Day, A Day, A Day'' * ''The Life of Clara Noir'' (mentioned) * ''Mother's Day'' Film * ''Heroes Unite'' TV References Category:London Characters Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Emoji Blitz Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Sleepy Hollow Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Underworld Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Land of Unfinished Stories Characters Category:Wielders of the Sword of Destiny Category:Oz Characters Category:Realm of Destiny Characters Category:Dark Realm Characters Category:Fairytale Defense Squad Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Music is Magical Characters Category:Newforest-upon-the-Castle Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Descendants Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Paradise Falls Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Through the Looking Glass Characters Category:Season 18 Characters Category:Season 20 Characters Category:2036 Specials Characters Category:Cardiff Characters Category:Visionkind Models Category:The Five Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season 23 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bookend Characters Category:Season 24 Characters Category:Twice Upon a Time Characters Category:Series 25 Characters Category:Companions of Zelena V Category:Season 1 CharactersC Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose